


The Egg Finally Hatches

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: Basement AU [7]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Simon is a nerd, also i don't really know latin that well, and so all is well, but - Freeform, mikell knows latin and italian, simon was always a nerd, so the latin parts probably aren't that accurate, teeth knows how to speak latin, the egg was 682's child all along! hahah- //shot, they convey the general feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: After like ten whole years, the egg hatches.





	The Egg Finally Hatches

“This...is slightly alarming.” Teeth looks down at Isaac and Simon, who are holding a baby lizard almost as long as Simon’s leg (which isn’t saying much, as Simon has not grown since middle school and is still 4’6”).

Well, really, Simon is the one holding it, but Isaac is petting it.

Teeth comes up to the two and carefully inspects the lizard. “Where...did this come from?” they ask, with that familiar (yet still somehow foreign) lilt to their voice.

“It hatched out of that giant egg we’ve been keeping for years,” Isaac replies, still petting the lizard. “I think he likes us.”

Simon snorts. “More like it’s imprinted on us,” he says, lifting the lizard slightly higher. “It hatched about twenty minutes ago and we were the first things it saw. It thinks we’re its parents.”

Teeth is perfectly still for a second, before they suddenly start moving way, way too much, in ways that should be impossible for a normal human. Of course, they are not a normal human. In fact, they are not a human at all. They speak loud and fast.  _ “Quad irrumabo? Signatum est super te filius canis?” _

Total silence from Isaac and Simon.

Simon breaks the silence. “You realize we understood none of that, right?”

_ “Tempus fugit,”  _ Teeth replies with a sigh, slumping down as far as possible, which is a lot.  _ “Et hoc putant linguam in erat in terra.” _

“Translation?”

“...I don’t feel like translating for you,” Teeth says, calming down. They finally return to normal human movements, despite not being human.

“Alright, well, can you help us transport this lizard to Mikell for screening? He’s kinda heavy,” says Simon, transferring the lizard to Isaac. Isaac does not look pleased. However, he cannot make any arguments, as Simon is basically bulldozing over every attempt he’s making at talking. “I think it’d be best to try and raise it ourselves, since it’s probably 682’s child and without a good influence it’ll turn out just like 682, but we have to see what Mikell says. And, of course, it depends on the rest of the senior staff’s opinions, too, and…”

Simon continues rambling while Isaac mutters under his breath. Teeth sighs heavily, fixing their hair without really noticing. “Alright, alright,” they say eventually. “Let’s go, then. Shut your trap, though.”

Simon stops talking, much to everyone else’s relief. 

  
  


Upon reaching Mikell’s ‘office’ (really, it was just a repurposed closet), Teeth strides up to the door and raps at the door rapidly. Mikell opens it, squinting as he peers out to see who it is. “Ah! Teeth! What brings you-” He stops short, opening the door all the way and blinking rapidly, to confirm that what he is seeing is real and not some sort of illusion brought on by lack of sleep. “Is that a komodo dragon?”

“No,” the two people and one eldritch abomination say in a unison.

“What is it, then?”

“I think it just miiiight be 682’s offspring,” Teeth says, shoving their hand over Simon’s mouth to prevent him from going off on another tangent. “However, I’m not sure.”

“...should we do something about it?”

Teeth removes their hand from Simon’s mouth. “Simon, you tell him what you think we should do.”

“Well, I think we should raise it. Isaac and I, I mean.” Simon takes the lizard from Isaac, who looks very relieved to no longer have to hold a giant baby lizard. “That way, it doesn’t turn out like its parent.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Mikell says, scratching his head. He looks slightly confused, and the bags under his eyes could probably carry a week’s worth of groceries. (Actually, the sleep deprivation might be part of why he’s confused…) “But...where did it come from?”

“Came from the egg we’ve been keeping for so long,” Isaac says, still grumpy about having to carry the lizard here. 

“Ah. Carry on then,” Mikell says. He gestures at one of the empty closets. “It can live in there for now. You should probably bring it over there.”

Isaac and Simon quickly hurry over, but Teeth lingers, staring at Mikell. He stares back.

Finally, Teeth raises a hand in farewell.  _ “Semper fidelis,  _ Mikell.  _ Semper fidelis. Ad infinitum.” _ Having said their piece, they walk after Simon and Isaac leisurely, not in a hurry to catch up.

Mikell watches them go with a slight frown. “Same to you,  **mio amico** ...though I hope it doesn’t end up hurting you.”

**Author's Note:**

> technically i wrote this as a school assignment but i liked it so here ya go


End file.
